Pretendientes grumosos
by Megumi-Meowth
Summary: Ah. Resulta que he encontrado una espada cutre, ahí tirada, que tiene poderes mágicos o algo ¡Y todo el mundo la quiere! Así que, vale, dije: "Está bien, daré la espada al que tenga la mejor cita conmigo" ¡Y vinieron un montón de macizos! Bueno no… ¡Vinieron un montón de cutres! Así que dije: "Osea, le daré la espada a quien tenga un castillo, un deportivo y me ame para siempre!
1. Chapter 1

–¡Eh tío, mira lo que he encontrado! –exclamó Jake, mientras corría hacia su amigo, cargando algo entre las manos.

–Es un diario –observó Finn, que se había fijado en las letras doradas que adornaban la portada del cuaderno –No deberíamos leerlo, colega.

–¡Míralo bien Finn! ¡Creo que es de la princesa Bultos! ¡Seguro que está lleno de cotilleos y locuras de las suyas! Nos echaremos unas risas.

–¿Cómo sabes que es suyo? –preguntó el chico, intrigado.

El perro abrió el diario por una página al azar y leyó lo que había escrito en ella, imitando la voz de la princesa.

"Hoy he ido a una fiesta en casa de Jessica. ¡Su cuarto tenía una decoración horrible, pero ella se había hecho un implante nuevo de labios! ¡Lucían super-jugosos, pero su cara seguía siendo espantosa! ¡Tiene los bultos puestos en los sitios e-qui-vo-ca-dos!"

–Si, es suyo –afirmó Finn, con una sonrisa.

–Mira, voy a abrir otra página al azar –anunció Jake, tirando el cuaderno al aire y recogiéndolo de nuevo, dispuesto a ojear la primera página que encontrara –Eh, fíjate, esta entrada no es como las otras. No hay fecha y la letra parece distinta.

El chico se acercó al cuaderno y comenzó a leer:

"Cómo encontré al hombre de mis sueños"

Jake y Finn se miraron un momento, aguantando la risa. Luego continuaron con la narración.

"_La historia comienza cuando yo paseaba por el bosque, buscando algo que llevarme a la boca ¡Porque tenía hambre! ¡Porque Tiffany me había llamado antes contándome que Brad le había dado un beso a Vanessa, que estaba saliendo con el novio de Tiffany, hasta que se enteró de que sus bultos eran falsos y se suponía que Brad y yo teníamos algo!_

_ Bueno, todo ese asunto me había dado mucha ansiedad ¡Y cuando tengo ansiedad me da por comer un montón! ¡Pero no tenía comida! Yo quería encontrar algo como, no sé, algo dulce, como chocolate o helado y ese estúpido perro mágico me había contado, que en el bosque había un arbusto, que daba frutos de chocolate._

_ ¿Pero encontré el arbusto? ¡No, en vez de eso encontré una estúpida espada, ahí tirada, en un claro del bosque! Pensé que podría, no sé, valer algo, así que la recogí pensando venderla de vuelta a la ciudad! ¡Pero algo pasó! ¡Al cogerla apareció una luz y tuve que cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrí ¡Estaba en un lugar súper distinto! Era como no sé, una cárcel, súper extraña, con una iluminación malísima para el cutis._

_ ¡Y de repente vi a esa cosa horrible, mirando hacia mí, con cara de… bueno, con ESA cara! ¡Peor que la de Jessica! ¡En serio!"_

–Tío, tiene que odiar de verdad a esa Jessica –dijo Jake, interrumpiendo la lectura. –Sáltate todo ese párrafo Finn, que sólo va de criticar a la amiga esa.

_ "¡Vestía de forma horrible, con ropa como andrajosa! Totalmente pasada de moda. ¡Y tenía una corona encima, como si eso fuera a disimular esa túnica hortera! Creo que lo he visto en algún sitio, pero es tan feo que no me acuerdo bien ¡Osea! No es que su cara sea fácil de olvidar, pero este año he estado pensando tanto en Brad que…"_

–¡Eh! ¡Creo que por la descripción que hace, el tipo horrible que encontró la princesa es...! –exclamó Finn con alarma.

–No puede ser, colega. La última vez que lo vimos lo dejamos encerrado en el sitio ese raro ¿Te acuerdas? Además, si se lo hubiera encontrado no podría haber escrito eso en el diario. Estaría más seca que una mojama. Sigue leyendo lo de Brad, a ver si nos enteramos de algo interesante de verdad… –respondió Jake, son las mejillas sonrosadas y mirada maliciosa.

–¡No tío, escucha lo que pone más abajo!

_ "…pero cuando fue a tirarme un rayo verde de esos ¡La espada empezó a brillar y reflejó el ataque, mandando al tipo raro contra la pared! ¡Yo me asusté y salí corriendo! Entré por la primera puerta que vi y al cruzarla ¡Estaba de nuevo en el bosque! Creó que dejé caer la espada por algún sitio, pero al darme la vuelta, vi que me seguía flotando! La espada, digo."_

–Uff, menos mal –dijo Finn, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y suspirando aliviado –Espera ¿la espada vuela?

_ "¡Pero también salió volando el tipo raro!"_

Los dos amigos pegaron un grito.

–Si eso es verdad, Ooo, está metido en un problema, tronco –observó Jake.

_"El tipo medio zombi intentó agarrar la cosa esa, pero lo esquivó y volvió a mí. Yo dije: ¿Osea, pero tú que eres, una espada o un boomerang? ¡Y juro por mi teléfono, que oí como me hablaba! Me dijo:_

_ Yo soy la espada de un leal caballero. Protegeré a mi princesa con todo el poder del universo y confiaré a ella la elección de mi portador, que gobernará a su lado las infinitas dimensiones de la creación hasta más allá de la tiranía del tiempo._

_ Osea, me acuerdo de lo que me dijo ¡Porque me lo está soltando todo el tiempo! ¡La cosa esa no se calla ni cuando estoy durmiendo! Pero tiene una voz tan sensual! ¡No me canso de escucharlo! ¡Además, gracias a ella tengo una cola de pretendientes enfrente de mi casa!"_

–¿Cómo? ¿Pretendientes? Tío, no entiendo nada –confesó Finn, rascándose la cabeza.

–Seguro que P.B ha hecho caso a la espada esa y ha puesto un anuncio buscando a un príncipe o algo –aventuró Jake, volviendo la vista a la lectura –Jo, ¿aquí se acaba?

–Tenemos que ir a verla –dijo Finn, cerrando el diario y poniéndose en marcha –Si lo que pone es verdad… Y de todas formas, hay que devolverle esto.

–¿Quéééé? ¡No! ¡No todavía, quiero leer lo que pone sobre Brad! ¡Eh Finn! ¡Espera!


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Finn y Jake llegaron al claro del bosque en el que estaba viviendo la Princesa Bultos, encontraron un campamento lleno de pretendientes, que parecían haber llegado de todas partes del mundo de Ooo.

–Eh, tio –susurró Jake –¿Ese de ahí no es el limón rarito? Creía que Chicle le había encontrado ya una compañera. O lo que sea.

–Sí, es él. Pero no tenemos tiempo de saludarlo es mejor que… ¡No! ¡Creo que nos ha visto!

–¡FFFFFFiiiiiiiiiNNNNNNN! ¡JJJJJJJJJaaaaaaake! –exclamó el conde Limoncio, levantándose de la roca en la que había estado sentado y caminando con paso rápido hasta ellos –¿DDDDDDDónnndde estááááá? ¡Exxxxxxxxijo ahora mismmmooo verlaaa! ¡Llevo esperando todo el dííía por la priiincesaaa y aún no ha vueltoooooooo!

–Calma tío, nosotros no sabemos dónde está. Vinimos hasta aquí buscándola para… -intentó decir Jake, levantando las manos y hablando con voz tranquilizadora.

–¡Para casaros con ella! ¡MMMMMMM! ¡No lo permitiréééé! ¡Demasiados… pretendienteeeees! ¡Debo conseguir la espadaaaaa! ¡El poder absolutoooooooooooo!

Limoncio llevó las manos hasta el cielo, pegó un grito, abrió mucho los ojos y repitió las palabras: ¡MMMPoder absolutooooo! Después se estremeció, como si le hubiera alcanzado algún rayo imaginario y cayó al suelo, donde se hizo un ovillo.

–Finn, creo que este tío está mal de la cabeza. ¡Peor que antes! –exclamó Jake, a quien le recorrió un súbito escalofrío –Deberíamos buscarse a P.B antes de que pase alguna desgracia. Preguntemos por ahí, a ver si alguien sabe dónde está.

–Mmmm… en el castillo… del Rey… Hielooooo –murmuró Limoncio, desde el suelo, con un hilillo de voz.

* * *

–Osea, esto es no es un castillo, es más bien un bloque de hielo

–Bueno, es un castillo helado –respondió el viejo mago, ante la observación de la princesa, que no parecía impresionada por nada de lo que le había enseñado –Tiene las ventajas de eh… un castillo y un … um, cubito de hielo.

–Ya –se limitó a responder ella, cruzándose de brazos.

–Eh… ¡Gunther trae las bebidas! –demandó el Rey, intentando animar aquello un poco.

La cita no estaba saliendo muy bien. A la princesa ni siquiera le gustaba aquel maníaco, pero lo había concedido la cita porque había sido el primer pretendiente en presentarse. Y para ser sinceros, aquella chica tampoco le entusiasmaba demasiado al Rey Hielo. Pero, bueno, era una princesa y la promesa de una espada invencible, capaz de abrir portales a otras dimensiones era una recompensa que no estaba dispuesto a despreciar.

Con eso en su poder, seguro que conquistaba a la Princesa Chicle.

Aquel era el único pensamiento que pasaba por su mente, mientras se frotaba las manos imaginando las posibilidades.

Lo malo era que para tener la espada, tenía que casarse con la Princesa Bultos.

Cuando caía en la cuenta de eso, su expresión soñadora se tornaba en una mueca de preocupación.

Bueno, entonces se casaría con las dos y todo arreglado.

Finn y Jake por fin habían encontrado su camino hacia la casa del Rey Hielo y observaban la escena asomados a una de las ventanas. El chico, sentado sobre los hombros del perro, que se había estirado lo suficiente para poder espiar por allí, miraba con preocupación los cambios bruscos de expresión del mago. Cuando el Rey Hielo y la Princesa Bultos cambiaron de habitación y desaparecieron de su vista, los dos amigos volvieron rápidamente al suelo.

–Oye Jake –dijo Finn –¿No te preocupa todo ese asunto de la espada invencible? ¿Y si el Rey Hielo consigue enamorar a P.B? ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría?

–No creo que lo consiga, tío. ¿El rey Hielo, en serio?

–Es mejor no correr riesgos –alegó el chico –No sé si piensas lo que yo estoy pensando.

–Eh… ¿Sándwiches? –intentó adivinar el otro, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Finn negó con la cabeza.

–¿Sándwiches de pavo?

Finn repitió el gesto.

–¿Sándiwches de carne de Chuletaman?

Finn volvió a negar.

–¡Oh, ya sé, no me lo digas! ¡Sándwiches de carne de chuletaman con chili y pimienta explosivas, que cuando el Rey Hielo las muerda, exploten y conviertan en pavo todo lo que toque la explosión!

–No. Espera … eso podría funcionar. No, espera, no funcionaría –recapacitó Finn –la espada los protegería de la explosión. Hum… no, mira, esto es mejor. ¿Recuerdas aquellos fanfics del Rey Hielo que encontramos una vez en su habitación? ¿Aquellos sobre las princesas?

–Sí, nos habíamos colado en una de sus habitaciones secretas y nos escondimos debajo de la cama cuando oímos que alguien se acercaba. El tío se pegó toda la tarde leyendo esas historias picantes al pingüino. No quiero ni acordarme, tronco. Eso está tan mal… Ey. ¡Eh!

Los dos amigos se acercaron y Jake pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Fin.

–Creo que ya sé lo que estás pensando…

* * *

–Osea, te digo y te repito que no me interesa tu colección de muñecos de nieve. ¡Y esa estatua de mí que hicieron tus pingüinos es horrible! Yo no estoy tan gorda… –la princesa Bultos contemplaba, con gesto malhumorado la exposición que el Rey Hielo había preparado para ella en los jardines, mientras él intentaba pensar rápidamente un plan para cambiar el rumbo de aquella cita.

Dos sombras misteriosas cruzaron la escena en silencio, dirigiéndose al interior del castillo y pasando completamente inadvertidas.

–Eh, si bueno, princesa, tendrás que perdonarlos… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mis aposentos, eh? Verás que cómodos y calentitos, seguro que allí podremos pasar muchas noches románticas –le dijo su pretendiente, levantando varias veces las cejas.

–¿Quéééé? ¡Espero que eso no sea una proposición indecente! Hay que ser muy hombre para atreverse a tratar con estos bultos… yo no soy una chica fácil.

–Lo sé, princesa, lo sé, sólo quiero enseñarte el resto del castillo. ¿Vamos? –solicitó el mago, ofreciendo su brazo, en un gesto caballeroso. Ella aceptó la invitación, asiéndose al brazo de él, con un leve sonrojo y emitiendo una risilla. La espada, que durante toda la cita había permanecido en silencio detrás de su dueña, los siguió flotando, emitiendo un fantasmagórico resplandor dorado.

* * *

El Rey Hielo y su damisela subieron hasta la habitación principal del castillo, riendo como niños. Puede que, a pesar de lo mala que había sido la cita hasta entonces, todavía quedara un rayito de esperanza.

Pero cuando la Princesa Bultos entró en el cuarto y encendió la luz, se esfumaron de pronto todas las expectativas.

La cara de ella se contrajo en un gesto de indignación.

El Rey Hielo se puso rojo de la vergüenza y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Allí, en la habitación del mago, alguien había montado un altar enfermizo a las princesas de Ooo. Aquí y allá, las paredes estaban adornadas con dibujos de las chicas y alguien había escrito poemas de amor a la Princesa Músculos directamente en el suelo. En el centro de todo, iluminado por unas velas, un retrato de la Princesa Chicle presidía un pequeño altar, donde parecían yacer varios mechones de su dulce cabello.

La Princesa Bultos salió disparada de aquel sitio, seguida por el Rey Hielo, que no dejaba de disculparse y gritar que aquello era un malentendido, que alguien le había montado una trampa.

En las sombras, Finn y Jake compartieron un gesto de victoria, haciendo chocar sus palmas.

* * *

–¡Espera, P.B de verdad que ha sido un malentendido! ¡Yo no soy así! – exclamaba el Rey Hielo, mientras perseguía a la espada y a su portadora –Bueno, si que soy un poco así pero… ¡Sólo un poco! ¡Puedo cambiar! ¡Espérame!

Pero ella no quería saber nada, se sentía ultrajada, humillada, completamente vilipendiada, las lágrimas caían a borbotones de sus ojos y no iba a permitir que…

–¡Aún no te he enseñado mi coche!

La Princesa Bultos se paró. Se dio la vuelta lentamente.

–Ah, ahora me haces caso –se quejó el Rey Hielo.

–Enséñame tu coche ya, guapo. Si me gusta, puede hasta que te perdone y todo.

El Rey Hielo sonrió. Era su oportunidad. Primero reunió la energía en sus manos y tras un instante de concentración, la expulsó con violencia sobre un muñeco de nieve cercano, congelándolo y dándole forma lentamente.

Había creado un descapotable con nieve y hielo.

Ella no sabía bien que pensar, pero el hombre se acercó dando saltitos al automóvil y abrió la puerta del pasajero, mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol. Para no despreciar aquel gesto, la Princesa Bultos entro en el coche y se sentó en el asiento de nieve.

–¡Ah! ¡Osea! ¡Se me enfrían los bultos! –exclamó, en cuanto sintió el desagradable tacto helado del sillón.

El Rey Hielo se colocó de un salto a su lado y colocó las manos sobre el volante. Puso una llave helada en el contacto y sonrió triunfante.

–¡Gunther, empuja! –gritó.

El pingüino acudió rápido a la llamada y empujó el coche con todas sus fuerzas. Otros pingüinos corrieron a ayudarle en cuanto vieron que no podía hacerlo solo e, inesperadamente, el descapotable comenzó a andar.

Pero por desgracia, el sol de la tarde no tuvo compasión del improvisado vehículo, que tras unos pocos metros, comenzó a deshacerse lentamente, hasta terminar convertido en un triste charquito de agua.

–¡Esto es horrible, me vuelvo a mi casa! Tengo otros pretendientes ¿sabes? –dijo la princesa, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

–¡Está bien, vete, desagradecida! –increpó el otro, furioso –¡No me hace falta una estúpida espada mágica irrompible con el poder de conquistar el universo entero! ¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo!

–¿Cuek?

–¡Eso de tener una cita contigo para seducirte y quedarme con la espada es una estupidez! ¡Seguro que ni tiene poderes de verdad! Espada abre-portales-dimensionales. Puaf. Menuda trola.

–¡¿Cuek?!

–Vámonos, Princesa –dijo la espada, que se había mantenido flotando al lado de ella todo el tiempo –Este hombre no es digno de un poder que supera todo lo conocido.

–¡¿Cu… cueeeeek?!

La Princesa Bultos, se dio la vuelta para alejarse allí, con expresión indignada. Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a alejarse, se percató de que había algo en su camino.

Algo pequeño, negro, que sostenía una rosa entre sus alas.

–Cuek.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Gunther, traidor! –gritó el Rey Hielo.

–Tío, menudo follón –dijo Jake, que observaba junto a su amigo escondido en unos arbustos cercanos.


End file.
